


yin yang

by goldencliche



Series: fic commissions [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breast massaging, Closeted Softie Yami, Cowgirl Sex Position, F/M, Light Magic User!Reader, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Reincarnation Arc, Yami SukehiroxReader, tw for alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: Light opposes dark and that is why yin yang existed, because two halves that complements each other will still complete a wholeness.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Series: fic commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453
Kudos: 28





	yin yang

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned fic for 'angel'  
> -i am really nervous for this is the first fic i've written for the black clover fandom and actually the first y/n fic as well so here it is!!! aaaaaa

The Clover Kingdom is now slowly recovering from the attack of the Eye of the Midnight Sun but it seems that the Black Bulls have done it right away by just messing around inside the hideout. Well most of you all were out there, risked your lives in the name of the robe around your shoulders, and you think it is only reasonable for them to take all the time they need to regain their mana.

As usual, you heard Asta light-heartedly bragging how his anti-magic helped in clearing the path for the magic knights to defeat the Elves. You laughed as Noelle started bickering with the magic-less boy as the captain of the Black Bulls entered the living room.

**“I told you all to take a rest. Why are yall so noisy?”** He puffs from his cigarette and grabbed Asta by his head. **“I’m specifically talking to you, brat.”** You shared a laugh with Magna as Asta screamed in pain. **“I agree with Captain Yami, y-you need rest, bakAsta.”** You even saw the Royalty blushed as she said those words when you decided to picked up the glasses and plates on the table. Charmy, with the help of his sheep cooks, helped you in cleaning and before you even leave the room, you catch a glimpse of Yami’s eyes, looking at you. You suddenly felt something churn inside your stomach that you almost drop the plates and glasses from your hand, and you knew Yami saw that. _How embarrassing,_ you thought.

**“Thank you,”** you uttered as Charmy handed you the other plates. **“You’re welcome, la!”** She then smiled at you and knew she is going to cook some more for the squad. You could see all the member of Black bulls having fun from where you stand right now and you can’t help but to smile in awe as you observe how fast these people recover from a very tiring battle with the Elves which you, as a **_light magic_** user, find really worrisome that you all won’t make it, that someone from the squad will not make it. You secretly admired how strong your squad is and you know they were going to get stronger under your Captain’s _pressure_ that is emphasized by his mantra _‘surpass your limits’_. You get back on cleaning the dishes as you sense a mana from some **_dark magic_** user, and you already know who it is, even without looking.

**“Why are you washing the dishes? Let those sheeps do that.”** The way his tone almost sounded like he is too caring for an uncouth and reckless captain made your heart skip a beat— and that isn’t the first time because it happened even before you joined this squad, and Yami was the only one who made it happen. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself to show Yami how embarrassed you are still in talking to him even after you were a black bull in the last three years. **“It’s fine, Yami-danchou, this isn’t that hard and I don’t have anything else to do, so— ” “You’re having a drink with me, angel.”** You gasped as you felt a warm air, more specifically a breath touched your neck— no. You felt it lingering on your soul that you almost rolled your eyes backward. You bit your lower lip out of embarrassment and thank Kami-sama that you did not moan which will be heard by your Captain and that would be the most painful thing in the world that you would want to fight another elf instead. **“Am I?”** The dumbass half of your brain literally confirmed what you just heard and you know Yami doesn’t like it when you can’t process a simple context at once. He then repeated those words and breathed _nearer_ your neck which you’re afraid the entire squad has observed already. **“Sukehiro, there are literally kids inside the hideout, stop acting like this.”** You want to look back to check if Asta and the other youngs have seen Yami literally flirting with you but how are you supposed to do that if a big-built squad captain is almost rubbing his face on your neck? **“We are adults, they are kids. They make the adjustments here, angel.”** You thought hard on that but you seem got lost in the process and so you just brushed it off and let Yami hold your hand, leaving the dishes unfinished and the other squad members pretentiously ignoring your captain acting _not so him._

As Yami led the way to his bedroom, you grip a little tighter on the neck of the alcohol bottle Yami handed you. The thing he said about this drink that will let you manifest your deepest desires played in loop inside your head when literally you knew that it only meant that this drink will make you too drunk, leaving a piece of your normal self far from your reach. The captain let you open the door of his bedroom and you observed how clean it is. **“Asta is doing a great job in cleaning, huh.”** You placed the bottle on the nearest table you see. **“It is for _us_ to mess this room up.”** You hated how good Yami at playing simple words with those lips. You hated how he is good in making your heart pound by just speaking, you hate it— but you love it.

With just few glasses of the drink, you’re so close in seeing Yami doubling in your vision and so you slowly drink yours, in hope to stay on track with him, who is effortlessly absorbing the alcohol like water. **“You already drunk, angel?”** He sips from his glass and you are sure you almost drop your head before you even answer. **“Isn’t that obvious?”** You laughed hysterically and you didn’t know why. You felt the mood turned more serious than earlier and so you sip a drink, trying to distract yourself from the surge of overwhelming feeling. **“I am glad,”** you saw Yami put a hand on his nape, **“that you agree in joining my squad, instead of William’s…”** You aren’t sure if you’re just drunk or you saw Yami blushed. **“W-why are you saying this, now?”** You massaged your temples and closed your lids, in hope of getting relief from it. **“N-nothing. It’s just that, I _am_ glad.”** You open your one eye and saw Yami sitting beside you, putting his one arm on top of the backrest of the couch. **“Angel, can I—,”** Yami gulped, **“can I kiss you?”** You leaned forward and you hope that was enough as a response. You kiss Yami softly, but he isn’t a fan of that for you felt how he eagerly bites on your lower lip. You smiled while kissing him and by then, you decided you want to go beyond just biting and licking.

And so you ride on Yami.

**“Woah, angel… You’re too little _into_ this, huh…”** You felt Yami’s breath touching your lips as he laughed in between your kiss. The beast inside you seems awakened when you felt something hardening under your bottom.

In a matter of minutes, you’re now riding Yami’s dick. Your moans and pants were too harmonized that it sounded like two magic knights are having an orchestra inside the Captain’s room. Not-minor friendly thoughts are popping up on your head for a while. You badly wanted to do this, with Yami and only Yami. Truly, that drink did manifest your _deepest desires_ and you came up in the idea that this was Yami’s, too. You felt Yami’s dick poking your insides really good that you can’t stop from bouncing on top of him. You then used some magic to tone down the brightness of the lights inside the room, just to add a more romantic ambiance than it is actually is. **“This is why I love light magic, you can do some things I can’t— aahhh…”** You hold onto Yami’s chest and so he reaches your breasts and slowly massages them. You rolled your eyes backwards and decided that this is the second highlight of your life, next to receiving your grimoire when you were twelve.

**“Are you alright?”** You heard a voice from your light sleep. You then rub your eyes and blinked only to see Yami half-naked beside you. A surge of embarrassment suddenly came up to you and you immediately lift up the blanket. **“Did I just dream that we fucked or—” “It is not a dream. We did really fuck.”** Yami then puffs from his cigarette and you almost spew a funny laugh when the Magic Knights Captain turns to you. **“Let us strive more in surpassing everyone’s limits.”** For you, who’s obviously inlove with your danchou, it sounded like a wedding proposal. And so you nodded with teary eyes, realizing that Yami isn’t just some rough and heedless guy compared to other Magic Knight Captains. He is as ever supportive and a believer to his squad’s ability to progress, and you know everyone else in the Black bulls will not stop striving their way to achieve the stronger version of themselves either. You smiled as you thought of your young squad co-members who has immense power in them, and not letting anyone from the team to feel left behind and by then you knew, that it was a trait they got from your Captain, Yami Sukehiro.


End file.
